


Goodbye

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Goodbye, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: You need to get away, to leave him, to cast aside all weaknesses. However, it is not that easy to turn away from Thanatos.Another Thanatos!Itachi smut one-shot.
Series: Uchiha Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



> For Angel. Never forget you two are made for each other!

Your decision is resolute. This simply cannot continue on. It is pure madness.

“I must leave.” You utter the worlds, but you find yourself in disbelief that they manage to actually escape your lips.

Itachi blinks once, probably testing your resolution, too. Because, frankly, you are trying to test it repeatedly yourself. To see how far you’re willing to go.

It is night, but the sand between your toes feels scorching hot. Is it really the sand, though? Or maybe your whole body is on fire, unable to properly function. After all, you’re depriving it of your source of strength, of security, of the love of your life.

“You are a God,” you state firmly, and his brow seems to rise inquisitively. The ocean breeze plays with his long hair, reminding you again how utterly gorgeous Thanatos is. Your nostrils fill with the invigorating smell of the sea, somehow suppressing the heat inside you. Your toes curl up in the sand.

“And?” he prompts, his voice resonating with every fiber of your being. So handsome, so commanding, so regal… You will yourself to glance away, but he has you, willingly or not, pinned in place.

“I am naught but a human. This can never work,” you say, holding your voice from shaking. Do you even believe what you’re saying? After all, he has shown nothing but love, affection and utter devotion to you.

“So...” The starry veil of the sky illuminates his features in the most mystical way. Oh, how night suits him so… Of course it does. His Mother is _the Night._ “You wish to part ways,” he tests again, unmoving.

_No...but…there is no other way…_

“Yes,” you say, ignoring the voice echoing in your head. His chest seems to rise and fall, so slightly that you could have missed it.

“I shall respect your wishes,” Itachi says, his bottomless eyes, black as onyx, glimmer under the starts. “If that is what you truly want.”

You gulp, unwittingly. “It is,” you state with a degree of confidence, you certainly do not posses right now. Not before him…

Itachi’s eyes flutter shut for a mere second. “Very well,” he says and takes two steps towards you. You instinctively raise your hands to your chest. He tilts his head to the side and lifts his hand, graciously asking for yours. Hesitantly, you comply and he takes your right hand in his. His touch is soft and gentle as he leans and places a beautiful kiss on your knuckles.

“Thank you,” he simply utters, and you know very well these words come from his very heart.“For every moment you have allowed me to spend with you.” Your breath arrests in your lungs. 

“I….” is the only thing that you can offer back, completely at a loss for words.

“Let me take you back to your room,” he offers, his evony cape tailing behind him as he turns around towards your beach-side hotel.

“…Thank you,” you manage to say back this time and you can see a small, pained smile spreading on his perfect lips.

“You’re welcome.” Oh, how beautifully his voice rings in your ears. How his long silky ponytail playfully dances with the breeze. How his toned muscles peek under his dark, aristocratic attire.

As distractedly as you walk, a pebble finds its way in between your delicate feet, and you take two precarious steps to try and regain your balance. You fail. Your anklet gets caught up in your elegant dress and, eventually, you slip.

Before you hit the sand, his strong hands gracefully catch you.

“Thanks –” your words pause in your mouth. You look slightly upwards to find his intense gaze locked on yours. His beautiful long lashes seem to glimmer with sea salt, brought by the breeze. His eyes shining like magical orbs, promising a cosmic travel to the past, present and future, all at the same time. Suddenly, you seem to forget how breathing works.

“Are you alright?” he asks, a hint of carefully concealed worry laced in his words. It is not like you to stumble like this. Not at all. Itachi can sense that something weighs on your mind very heavily and it diverts your attention.

“...Yes...” you hesitantly assure him.

“Are you sure?” he gently presses.

You swallow hard and try to gain back your composure. “Yes! I just… slipped.” Sensing your embarrassment, Itachi doesn’t press any further. You dust invisible sand away from your clothes and clear your throat. “I can take care of myself,” you proudly state.

He misses no beat to compliment, “I know you can.”

You have been together for a long time. He surely knows how much you’re capable of. This was just a silly mishap. Or...your body is trying to tell you how much being with the God of Death strengthens you physically, mentally, emotionally… Love strengthens us, after all, right?

_No_ , you decidedly retort to your thoughts _._ Love weakens you. Especially this kind of deep and unconditional love. This kind of love that takes your breath, your very sanity away. It leaves you full of weaknesses and brings down your powerful fort.

“Your ankle,” Thanatos simply says and at this point you register that you feel a numbing pain in your right leg. Your anklet has left an angry red mark at your skin and, with a mere look and closer inspection, you might have lightly sprained it. How _foolish_ … All that because of a silly pebble!

“Allow me to have a look,” he says and with just a simple nod of yours, Itachi kneels to assess the damage. “Could you lie down for a moment?” he gently asks and you comply. You put one hand on his shoulder for balance and lower yourself to the sand. Now you can see more clearly how carefully he takes your ankle in his hands, how respectfully he touches you, how healing and refreshing his palms seem to feel against your now throbbing leg.

“Let me,” he simply whispers and you can’t find any power in you to resist. He gently massages the swelling away. And you are captivated by his divine beauty. So graceful, so noble, so powerful. And yet, the God of Death, the Prince of the Underworld himself, is kneeling before you, tending to your injured ankle. Even though just minutes ago, you declared your wish to cut ties with him.

You heave a sigh. How did things turn out this way?

_I’ll miss you… and your touch,_ you inwardly mutter.  _His gentle but igniting touch._

His eyes lift from your ankle and settle on yours. He tilts his head to the side. “What?”

Oh! Did you just say you’ll miss him out loud? It can’t be!

“I – ” you splutter in confusion. A tingling shiver runs down your entire body. He notices.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asks tentatively, always so well-mannered. 

“N-no!” You hurried to respond. “It’s fine!” 

A soft sigh escapes him. But he doesn’t say anything else. He continues tending to you and you happily see that the swelling has somewhat subsided. 

Your fingers  dig in the sand. He’s so unbelievably handsome… The waves come and go, wetting the golden shore and leaving a calming watery melody in their wake. Back and forth. In and out…

_In and out_ … just like he always–

You shake your head violently. Now it  is the worst  possible  time to remember such things. Your love-making was a sacred ritual you’d like to keep well guarded in the deepest catacombs of your mind.

Surely, you’re imagining things. How else to explain that for a moment you thought you heard an amused chuckle coming out of him? Is he… smirking?

His long fingers trail on your skin; so tantalizing... “How do you feel?” he asks, waking you from your stupor.

“Good.” How embarrassing. You almost stuttered again. He looks so handsome, so godly, so smoldering…

As if beckoned by a higher purpose, his hand lifted to brush your hair away from your face. “Alright.” He slowly started standing up again, but, almost by pure instinct, you held onto his arm.

“Wait!” You blinked repeatedly, trying to understand how on earth that cry left your lips! You just told him to part ways. And now you’re holding onto him?

“Yes?” His ponytail dances to the breeze again. Every time it moved, it felt like his hair was ensnaring you into a trap.

_Stay._

You didn’t have to outwardly say it for him to understand. Wordlessly, Itachi comes to sit right next to you. You turn to your left to face him. But words refuse to come out. The breeze has brought some rogue strands of your own hair to your lips. Before he tries, you brush them behind your ear.

“Something is troubling you,” he states. Indeed. It feels like a proper inferno is burning in your stomach. It cannot be contained.

“Kiss me!” He stares at you, as if taken by surprise from these words. You rush to explain. “Kiss me _one last time_.” A proper goodbye…

It doesn’t take a lot for him to oblige. His lips capture yours in a fervent lock. Breathing heavily, you almost pay no heed at all to how your tongue ran to call his own into a game of senses. He abruptly stops.

“Are you certain?” His dark eyes shine from desire. Always so gentle, always asking for permission.

“Yes!” you breathe out. “Take me. And this time, do not hold back!”

With that, all positions shift. He’s suddenly above you, his body hovering dangerously close to yours. You kiss like there is no tomorrow. You breathe as though you run a hundred miles in a second. You try to bask in all his regal perfection, in all his desire, his sensuality.

A moment after, your dress is yanked out of you, leaving you bare under the moonlight. His dark Underworld clothes are left discarded on the beach. The sand invades every piece of you that it can reach. It does not matter. For this night, for the last time, he’s completely yours and you are completely his. His alabaster skin shines under the moonlight. He’s from a different world. A world of deities, of power, of darkness, of royalty. Of death.

His mouth travels down your neck, towards your erect nipples. He takes them in his mouth one by one and sucks on them as if his life force depends on it. You moan loudly, paying no mind to the fact that this beach is not private-owned.

Thanatos groans your name as his fingers move towards your sex and demandingly tease your clitoris. You hold on to his hair, trying to grasp your last vestige of sense. His high ponytail comes unexpectedly loose and he shakes his head to completely release his hair from their bindings. Black, silk tresses cascade down his toned back and chest. He looks so divine, so ethereal. His abs glisten with sweat, his manhood pulsing wildly, begging for the release only you can offer to him.

Brazenly, you lift your torso just enough so that your hand can grab his genitals. He fixes you a stare that promises danger. He seems to invite you on. You start to pump him into a maddening rhythm. His eyes flutter shut as he thoroughly enjoys your cheeky ministrations.

You, however, want to tempt him further. With one swift move you push him down on the sand and place yourself on top. That way you take all of his amazing length inside. _All_ _of him…_

Strangely, he allows you to take the lead; for now. You ride him with a fervor that you have never shown before. He looks at you with his features forming an unreadable riddle. He moves his hands to your hips, guiding you to a more precise dance. He squeezes wantonly your womanly curves and exhales deeply. It is not long before you feel liquid pooling up inside you. He finishes unexpectedly, his juices running down his shaft and out of you. But, his manhood remains surprisingly erect still.

With a guttural groan, he leaves you out of breath as he takes you and places you right next to the waves, you left side in the sand. You glance down at your womanhood, oozing his godly release.

He takes your right leg and positions it over his shoulder. In a single breath, he enters you, grazing places that send you to the stars. His thrusts are methodical, designed with the sole purpose of driving you absolutely insane.

“Ita – chi!” You manage to breathe out with your release. A smirk plays about his lips, but he never stops. He takes his fingers to your mouth and swirls them around your tongue. Then, he lifts the same fingers to his own mouth and licks them sensually, savoring your taste. Next, he places them right over the incriminating bundle of nerves hidden by your pubic hair.

This is pure madness!

It is not long before you come undone again. His thrusts do not slow down; on the contrary they get more and more desperate and fiery. Your moans echo on and on into the night.

Just before he climaxes, he abruptly leaves your sacred cavern, turns you on your back and places his shaft on your stomach. He groans as his cum explodes onto your spotless skin. You can’t help but stare in wonder.

Riding down his orgasm, he leans down and kisses you with intensity that you have never felt prior to this fateful night. Wordlessly, he leads your naked form into the calm waves and tries to clean you up. The obvious signs may go away, but he has marked you irrevocably… in all possible ways.

Without thinking, you take him into a loving embrace, still panting. He too moves to circle his arms around you protectively. Itachi slowly guides you both to slightly deeper waters. His right hand caresses your back slowly, savoring every moment. He exhales and takes a second to admire you.

“You look like a proper Goddess,” he whispers, never taking his eyes away. “I love you,” he says. “I love your hair, your skin, your eyes, your wits, your spirit...”

Despite everything you decided, despite all warnings pointing towards a very different direction, tears well up in your beautiful hazel eyes and you mutter “I can’t live without you.”

Itachi smiles, a pure, genuine, loving smile. “Neither can I”. And kisses your forehead.


End file.
